encorecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark SABER
Dark SABER also known as Corrupted SABER, was the Darker version of SABER that corrupted the young SS Cheverolet along side Rothgar Roharous, after the D.Crawn Fuel incident at Regents Gas Station, leading towards the events of The 59 Day Crisis. Though a Darker version, Dark SABER was known to be the actual SABER like Roharous was known to be the actual Roharous, only with different personality's and appearances. Appearance 'Car Appearance 2018 - 2019' The appearance of Dark SABER, is no different from those of the actual SABER, only difference between the 2 is that Dark SABER's Paint job was Black and white, while SABER's original color was light Blue to dark blue and white. Her high beams are light red to dark red depending on her mood, when angered her high beams become dark red, when actually using her high beams they become light red. All in all besides her paint job and High Beams, Dark SABER's body formation and face still remains the same, as eh consists of a White Mouth, and Chevrolet SS Body. 'Human & Car Appearance 2030' History 'The Crisis' In the early fall of 2018 to Dark SABER constantly drove herself around the Streets of New York City where she ran over helpless Victims in the wake of her amusement. These attacks would also however be conducted by her in secrecy behind Rothgar's back in hopes that she might not lose her relationship to him. Unfortunately for her about 2 days after the Stadium Attack, Rothgar was serverliy beaten by surviving foot ball stars, and former con artists, lead by Patrick, in which would cause Dark SABER to go completely rogue on the Human population. Enraged after the beating of Rothgar Roharous, Dark SABER accumulates a lust for vengence and starts attacking several humans who are freinds and lovers to the Football players, it wasn't long before Dark SABER found where Nick Han was located and made her way to the docks where she found and killed him. After killing Nick Han, on the docks, including going as far into smashing his head with her very own front right side tire, she breaks into Morris Hospital where she escapes with Rothgar, much too his disgrace and pleas to let him remain. Because Rothgar was not being fully healed yet, despite massive pleas by him in order for her to return him to Morris Hospital, she refuses multiple times, and eventually continues her hunt for the ones that nearly killed him. By mid December she managed to kill every one of the surviving Foot Ball players, but Ryujin fearing Dark SABER's unstable anger and ruthless personality, comes up with a plan along side Shizume, in order to destroy her, but Dark SABER who over hears the 2 while in a nearby parking lot, heads back towards Carlson Garage, where she later has a small conversation with Rothgar, in order for him to not interfere with her fight with Ryujin and Shizume, much to Roharou's horror. Despite multiple pleas from Rothgar, Dark SABER just helped him on his mattress that was on the ground with her trunk and just drove off, in order to meet the 2 that planned to demolish her. Despite containing some damage during the Carlson Showdown, Dark SABER was able to triumph over the couple, even going as far as to trapping Shizume, on the cat walks above. With her regeneration ability Dark SABER eventually over powered Ryujin, and raced to finish him off but Rothgar, in defiance of Dark SABER's orders ended up getting in her way much to her Horror, and was struck instead, despite trying her hardest to slam her breaks and stop. Enraged from this sudden disaster, Dark SABER battles Ryu and Shizume once again while he was in the bulldozer and she was on the Cat Walks above, and managed to once again over power the young couple, by destroying the main pillar holding the Cat Walks up, and knocking Shizume unconcince from the fall, including breaking 3 of her ribs and her 2 legs, leaving only her and Ryu left. However Dark SABER managed to catch Ryu at wrong moments in which she started to focus on hitting the Bulldozer more than ever, eventually causing the thing to nearly fall apart, and sending him falling on his leg breaking it, and now trapping him with the pain of unabling him to stand. However just as Dark SABER was about to finish the 2 off, Ryu manages to talk her down and she collapses half way from actually finishing him and his girlfriend off, and breaks into tears. 'Return In 2030' Personality What is known the most about Dark SABER's Personality is that she becomes extremely attached to Rothgar, and kills those who she sees as a threat to her relationship, she also kills for the fun of it behind Rothgar's back, but eventually stops about 4 days before the end of The Crisis. She also makes her Rothgar become obsessed with her, and kills anybody who may be hurting him. Also due to the events of the D.Crawn Fuel being in her system, She also possesses the power of regeneration. Unlike all other dangerous Vehicles in Roharous & LEE, dark SABER was known to be the worst out of the rest, due to her cruel personality and love of killing all except Rothgar. Dark SABER has shown a large soft side however near the end the of the Incident on the final day on January 4th of 2019, when Rothgar woke up from the D.Crawn Fuel and pushed Ryu out of the way causing Dark SABER despite slamming her breaks as hard as she can, bit to know avail, she strikes him instead, leaving her in nothing but tears, this Event would cause Dark SABER To become enraged, as she is about to run over Ryu, but just stops right before even coming 2 feet from him, collapsing on the ground weeping. This change of mood would later reveal to SABER's small crush on Roharous, and how she is broken, that he is gone, lucky for her is that Roharous survived his injuries but just almost nearly died from her strike, despite her cold Attitude, during the conclusion of the Garage Showdown, Dark SABER became less of a killer in the final days of the Crisis, and even began to develop a warm side, to the point that she no longer wanted to hurt children or pedestrians anymore. 5 Years after the Crisis, following the Incident of Arkana, in Tokyo Japan in the year 2024, Dark SABER was resurrected, as the aggressive and hostile side of SABER, but was known to still be haunted by that of the Crisis, and how she almost lost Rothgar during the events. It is revealed that she wants to change, and even went as far as to asking Ryujian for help in hopes of controlling her temper, this event would surprise, yet flatter Ryujian in which after many months of practice and advice along side the 2, Dark SABER officially became Non Hostile to anyone on the streets, but still hesitates with a rage side, if someone were to get on her bad side. Gallery 'Original Form' 'Auto Human Form' Trivia *''Although Dark and a merceless Killer, The iminent near death experience of Roharous 2019 during the final days of the Crisis would prevent Dark SABER from killing anymore, even in 2024 after the Incident of Arkana...'' *''During character development, Dark SABER was known to change several times in Appearence, from Eye Lashes, High Beams and Body Paint...'' Category:Animated Cars Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Female Animated Cars Category:Animated Vehicle Category:American Cars